


It goes like this (Y dice así)

by Alphecca



Series: Love song (Canción de amor) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Early in Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overthinking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: La primera vez que sucede, es un accidente. La segunda y la tercera vez tienen explicaciones plausibles. Para él, al menos, son plausibles. Las siguientes veces... Las siguientes veces ya no tiene excusas.





	1. Para escribir mi nombre en tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> _La historia comienza cuando dos personas que ni soñaban con conocerse, terminan encontrándose. En el instante menos esperado, pero en el momento indicado._
> 
> -Anónimo.

Y dice así: 

La primera vez que sucede, es un accidente. De _verdad_ que lo es (aunque él sospecha que Kono no estaría de acuerdo, ella ni siquiera estuvo allí para poder _opinar_ ). Lo cierto es que no hay premeditación de ningún tipo cuando él sale de su casa. Sí, quizá, una vaga idea zumbando en el fondo de su mente se torna material, pero eso es todo.

No es del todo altruista, Danny está sintiéndose nostálgico después de un largo día de trabajo lleno de rencores familiares, sangre derramada en un campo de fútbol y un recuento de horas sobre los días que le faltan para ver a Grace volar lejos de su vida. Por encima de todo está agradecido, más allá de lo que las palabras pueden expresar con la claridad con las que las emociones vibran, con su compañero. Steve le ayudó con los problemas más recientes de la custodia de su hija y lo hizo hablando con la _gobernadora_ de Hawái de todas las personas para ello —lo que, por un lado, es terriblemente manipulador y muy por encima de la línea de lo que Danny debería permitir, pero por otro se siente extraordinariamente _significativo—_ y quiere reconocérselo.

No hace mucho que se conocen entre sí, apenas unos números continuados en el calendario, pero hay algo intenso y poderoso en la órbita de Steve y pareciera que con cada acción, está dando un paso más hacia él. Aún cuando Danny quiere alejarse.

 _Especialmente_ cuando quiere alejarse.

Piensa que unas cervezas frías y una pizza serán mejor agradecimiento que un incómodo apretón de manos, aunque lo primero no sea tan espontáneo como lo segundo. También espera que su compañía sea bienvenida porque la idea de Steve viviendo en su casa llena de fantasmas hace que algo duela muy en el interior de su alma y quiere creer que puede ayudar a que algunas sombras desaparezcan de sus ojos.

Los nudillos son suaves contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué golpeas? —pregunta Steve, cuando abre. Su mirada está llena de brusca, inesperada sospecha.

Es curiosa, esa reacción.

—Creí que te molestaba que entrase sin tocar —responde Danny, porque está de buen humor para hacer concesiones y sabe que para alguien tan ordenado como Steve, _su mera presencia_ es irrupción. Levanta el paquete de cervezas en mímica de saludo—. ¿Estás ocupado?

Se sientan en el sofá, después de comer, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesita pequeña.

Steve no tiene fotos en sus paredes —ni retratos familiares ni el más pequeño atisbo de historia familiar— y su ausencia llama más la atención de Danny de lo que debería, pese a que hay otros cuadros muy bonitos dando vueltas.

Es la casa de alguien solitario.

—No tenías que venir, Danny, ¿sabes? —dice Steve, de repente. Su mirada está fija en la boca de la botella y su postura es casualmente relajada.

— _Lo sé_ —responde, después de un momento. Cuida sus palabras porque hay algo tácito en su asociación y no quiere arruinarlo: ellos no hablan de eso, pero lo viven—. Pero, por alguna razón, me _gusta_ tu compañía.

Toma un segundo que las palabras tengan sentido, al parecer, pero la sonrisa de respuesta que le da Steve es cegadora, de una forma que es dolorosa y humillante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Terminaste de medir cuánto de tu alma perdiste? —pregunta Steve y parece otra vez relajado—. ¿O se acaba de ir otra parte?

Danny se ríe entre sus dientes y le da un codazo sin intención a lo que Steve hace una mueca de dolor que no lo es. Es agradable, tener a alguien otra vez. Un amigo, casi pareciera.

No está tan solo como pensaba.

Realmente.

Beben la cerveza mientras miran un partido en la televisión. Danny presta atención y se queja cuando es necesario, pero no hay interés real porque no se trata de ningún equipo que apoya y Steve, pese a que no parece ni medianamente entretenido, luce más cómodo de lo que ha estado en todo el tiempo que conoce.

El sonido de la televisión y la respiración tranquila de Steve se tornan un suave arrullo en algún momento, para su absoluta sorpresa, y Danny imagina que, probablemente, la mezcla del cansancio acumulado, el ronroneo del alcohol y la preocupación que se había desplomado de sus hombros después que se arregló lo de la custodia de Grace hacen que sea más fácil soltarse de la conciencia. Se apoya con pesadez contra el sofá, muy cerca de Steve pese a que tiene espacio, y suspira, contenido. No tiene intenciones de quedarse dormido, en realidad.

Cierra los ojos un momento. Y se duerme.

 

* * *

 

Danny se despierta primero, porque _por supuesto_ que se despierta primero con el rumor insistente de las olas en el aire.

La oscuridad como una manta a su alrededor lo aturde un poco, primeramente, pero darse cuenta que Steve tiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, como si quisiera evitar que se moviese —que se marchase—, es aún más desconcertante y más... _interesante_. Más allá de eso, su compañero sigue relajado a su lado, con las extensas piernas extendidas en la mesita ratona y la cabeza hacia atrás. Profundamente dormido, en apariencia.

Ellos son amigos, casi. No, _son_ _amigos_. Y la compañía es agradable, bueno, sí, bastante. Y se siente cálido, de una forma que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura usual en la isla. Pero--

La última vez que durmió con una persona a su lado fue cuando estaba casado —si bueno, puede que él sea _patético_ — y su cerebro no puede entender por qué _rayos_ Steve está durmiendo a su lado, cuando debió haberlo dejado solo —si no podía despertarlo, eso es— e irse a dormir a su cómoda y reconfortante _cama_. Danny no está incómodo porque, realmente, su sillón-cama de vuelta en el apartamento deja mucho que desear pero no hay forma en la tierra que Steve estuviera cómodo.

—Estás pensando mucho, _Danno_ —La voz a su derecha suena ronca, espesa por el sueño y Danny siente que sus labios se mueven en una sonrisa, casi contra su voluntad—. Vuelve a dormir.

No se queja que lo llame Danno porque…  está medio dormido.

Con seguridad es eso.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir con este _ruido_ , Steven? —pregunta, pese a que hay otras tantas cuestiones en la punta de su lengua que esperan ser respondidas eventualmente—. Déjame levantarme.

—¿ _Qué_ ruido?

El brazo de Steve se tensa contra sus hombros y sabe, por supuesto, que acaba de activar el modo _SEAL_.

 _Jesús_.

Resopla. —Olvídalo.

Las olas parecen retroceder de nuevo y la respiración de Steve es pesada, cerca de su oído. Demasiado cerca, si le preguntasen. Si se moviese un poco, Danny sabe, podría acomodarse en su pecho y hacer la situación aún más extraña y bizarra de lo que ya es.

—Vuelve a dormir. —Insiste Steve. Suena igual de dormido que antes, y es una invitación al mismo tiempo. Tentadora. Ojalá pudiese ver su cara para hacer una combinación con el tono de su voz.

Danny cierra los ojos y suspira, profundo. Las fauces del sueño rondan en su conciencia y sabe que no le va a costar volver a dormir.

_Es un problema tuyo, futuro Danny._


	2. Para encontrar una puesta de sol en una tormenta

Y dice así:

La segunda vez que sucede sigue sin ser intencionado. No es un accidente propiamente dicho, a decir verdad, pero es inocente en toda su expresión y él podría jurarlo por muchas de sus preciadas posesiones. Sí, de verdad que sí (aunque Chin podría haberlo dejado pasar la primera vez, lo miraría con curiosidad por esta segunda).

Lo único en lo que Danny está pensando _,_ con sinceridad, es que no debe dejar a Steve estar solo durante mucho tiempo.

No, después de lo que pasó dos días atrás. No con lo que sabe de él desde que se conocieron. El tipo tiene un complejo de culpa del tamaño de Oahu. No, aún más grande. Danny sospecha que entre los dos de ellos y sus problemas podrían, con seguridad, hundir Hawái y alguna que otra isla en el Pacífico. Y no está contando a Chin y a Kono porque eso, _eso_ sería espectacular a gran escala.

Sabe lo duro que es perder a un amigo —el funeral de Meka es solo una memoria cercana y afilada en el fondo de su cabeza— pero no puede imaginar lo que es tener tus manos llenas de su sangre — _sí puede, aunque no sea de igual manera, porque la ausencia de Grace se siente en sus huesos desde aquel fatídico septiembre_ — y es peor la soledad para combatir todo lo que arrastra en la memoria que una visita inesperada. No importa qué tan buen amigo Nick Taylor haya sido antes de ser su traición. Con su muerte su recuerdo se torna agridulce para siempre porque no hay redención posible en un cadáver y se hunde profundamente en las raíces, lo amargo que es toda la situación.

Danny sabe que es muy posible que una parte de Steve se haya ido con él. 

Aún así solo cuando se presenta en casa McGarrett y ve la cara de Steve, es que él se convence que tomó la decisión correcta. Es todo sombras y líneas tensas, distancia y dolor ardiendo bajo la superficie. Estoico en su pesar, _obviamente_ , porque solo eso es aceptable y lógico y Danny quiere abrazarlo y decirle que ya pasará, aunque es una mentira floja en el mejor de los casos.

No lo hace, desde luego, porque no sería bienvenido. 

—¿Te importa si paso un momento?

Puede ver el titubeo y, para ser franco, le sorprende cuando lo deja entrar sin mucho argumento.

—Se acaban de ir los contratistas que envió la gobernadora —le dice Steve, en tibia explicación—. Creí que se habían olvidado algo.

La casa se ve mejor que la última vez que estuvo allí, lo que es decir poco porque fue cuando estaba bajo ataque y todo estaba oscuro, pero Danny agradece que hayan borrado los signos más obvios de la devastación que dejó la última misión. Hay trabajo que hacer todavía pero no parece tan urgente y los hombres que envió la gobernadora aprovecharon bien el tiempo.

A decir verdad, todo lo que puede pensar que ese lugar ha sido testigo de otra muerte, que todavía se ve oscura y manchada y corroída, y lo triste que es  _que Steve esté viviendo allí._

—¿Harán más arreglos mañana?  
  
No se puede borrar los fantasmas que están llenando poco a poco la casa, fantasmas pesados y perturbadores, recuerdos oscurecidos en paredes ya lúgubres, pero Danny quisiera _poder_. No desea ver más sombras en los ojos de Steve sumándose a las tantas que ya había en ellos cuando lo conoció. Quiere ayudar, aún cuando no pueda hacer demasiado. Se le ocurre que distraerlo será más fácil, más sutil, que pedirle que se quedase en un hotel o arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar contra su voluntad.

Si llegase a sospechar lo que está sugiriendo, lo que está pensando en hacer, va a poner los talones en el suelo y cruzarse de brazos en su mejor imitación de un niño de _cinco_ años. Porque Steven McGarrett es así de infantil y testarudo y tiene que hacer todo a su manera porque es la mejor manera. Y, estúpidamente, le funciona. Por eso es tan frustrante lidiar con él.

Steve sigue sus movimientos con ojos de halcón, esperando.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a venir a ayudarme? —le pregunta, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. Steve se negó a tomar algo para sus heridas, y Danny espera que el alcohol ayude, al menos, con el olvido—. No te tenía como un hombre que trabaja en la casa.  
  
Levanta una ceja en respuesta porque « _qué demonios_ ».  
  
—Hasta puedo cocinar.

No es un experto, pero puede hacerlo.  
  
Eso le vale una sonrisa.

Siempre le sorprende lo mucho que cambia la cara de Steve cuando sonríe. No con la fácil y afable sonrisa que ofrece a cualquiera, pero cuando _sonríe_ de verdad. Parece alguien muy relajado en todo aspecto, pero su apariencia es siempre calculada y deliberada (apostaría que siempre está en control consigo mismo). Mantiene a la gente a distancia con una máscara cordial y temperamento asequible, algo que Danny nunca pudo hacer, pero que reconoce sin dificultad alguna, por experiencia.  
  
—Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo, Danno.

No empuja para quedarse solo tan duro cuando se trata de Danny, eso es cierto. A tan poco tiempo de conocerse, se siente honrado con esos permisos. La mayor parte del tiempo... Cuando no está ocupado recordándose por qué le agrada pasar tiempo con él para empezar.   
  
Refunfuña por puro teatro mientras va a la cocina —Steve le pisa los talones— y luego terminan discutiendo lo que van a comer, sobre lo que él puede preparar sin salir de la casa y otras tonterías. Es normal. Se siente _normal_ en sus días poco normales, llenos de secuestros y explosiones y la locura que es Five-0. No deja de sentirse de ese modo ni siquiera cuando la comida se acaba y la noche los alcanza con toda su fuerza.  
  
—Quién habría dicho que no eras un inútil en la cocina —Pero su sonrisa le quita todo el calor a sus palabras. También hay suavidad en su mirada.  
  
—Tengo tres hermanos, Steven. Soy el _mayor_. Tenía que aprender a sobrevivir de algún modo cuando mi _ma_ estaba ocupada con alguno —explica, sonriendo al pensar en los rostros de sus hermanos pequeños que ya no lo son—. ¿Por qué estás sonriéndome?  
  
Steve se echa hacia atrás, su expresión abierta y clara como el agua cristalina.

—Trato de imaginarte con tus hermanos —dice, con esa sonrisa que siempre le da cuando está muy convencido de que se saldrá con la suya—. Apuesto que fuiste un hermano celoso.  
  
Es _peor_ que _Matty_.   
  
—Mi hermana llegó cuando tenía tres años —responde, alzando los hombros. No recuerda mucho de esa época temprana, la verdad—. _Elegí_ el nombre de mi hermano. Y no estaba celoso de ninguno.  
  
Los ojos de Steve tienen un brillo muy diferente, familiar a la vez. Diversión, muy posiblemente. —Estoy seguro que sí lo estabas.  
  
Resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, y sonríe un poco cuando ve que la línea de los hombros de Steve no es tan rígida como en un principio.  
  
—Gracias por estar aquí, Danny —murmura, con finalidad.

Suena dolido, exhausto y él entiende, porque son palabras difíciles de decir. En especial para alguien que se esfuerza tanto para no mostrar pena alguna. No tiene que agradecerle, pero no se lo dice. Con el tiempo, _espera_ , a McGarrett no le será tan difícil reconocer que necesita ayuda.

Ni tampoco le costará tanto aceptarla.

—Era tu amigo. _Hiciste_ lo mismo por mí.  
  
Steve no opina igual.

Por un breve momento puede ver malestar, inquietud y tanta amargura en la cara de Steve que tiene que apartar la mirada. A Steve no le gusta mostrar debilidad y si la muestra, Danny _debe_ fingir que no la ve.

Así, el momento pasa.

—Me hubiera _gustado_ conocer a Meka. Odiaste a Nick desde que lo viste.  
  
Danny parpadea, un poco avergonzado en el recordatorio.

—Era tu amigo y te importaba —dice, con cuidado. Estira la mano para apretar el hombro de Steve con la fuerza suficiente para llamar su atención y sostiene sus ojos con la mirada para que sepa que quiere decir cada _palabra_ —. Sin importar cómo terminó, está bien lamentar que lo perdiste. Está bien hacer duelo por eso.  
  
Ladea el rostro cuando no puede descifrar la cara con la que Steve lo está mirando. Y eso es decir  _algo_ porque para todo su estoicismo, tiene una pésima cara de póquer. Sus hombros se desploman un poco pero no sabe si es aceptación a lo que acaba de escuchar o porque ya no puede luchar contra el peso que está sintiendo.

Danny empieza a juntar los trastos y llevarlos a la cocina para darle algo de espacio.

—Mira, es tarde... ¿Necesitas algo antes que me vaya? —Se obliga a preguntar, cuando el silencio es demasiado sofocante.   
  
—Estoy bien —La pausa se extiende más de lo necesario, más de lo _esperado,_ después de esa primera respuesta—. No tienes que irte.  
  
Danny vacila antes de responder.

Debería decirle que sí, que tiene que irse. Rachel le pidió que pase a buscar a Grace temprano porque tiene que salir con Stan a una reunión importante y aunque está bastante seguro que su hija estará contenta de pasar a saludarlo al día siguiente y que es una gran distracción para pensamientos opacos, _no está_ _seguro_ si dejar solo a Steve sea buena idea.

No cuando parece... necesitar compañía.

—Mañana tienes que ir a buscar a Grace, ¿no? Es tu fin de semana. Puedes quedarte hasta que tengas que ir por ella, me levanto temprano de todos modos.

Algún pensamiento debe aparecer en su cara porque la expresión de Steve se endurece, como lamentando haber abierto la boca para empezar. Es eso, más que otra cosa, lo que hace que Danny se decida.  
  
—El hecho que sepas mis horarios francamente es perturbador —responde, tras un breve silencio y se gana otra sonrisa nimia. No es una mentira total, pero no es verdad tampoco. Ya sospechaba que Steve tenía alguna faceta controladora—. ¿No te importa?

—Tengo habitaciones, Danny. Mary usaba una antes de mudarse —Steve no lo está mirando, lo que grita su incomodidad más que la tirantez en sus frases—. Mi hermana y yo crecimos en esta casa, ya sabes.

Sí, lo sabe. No quiere empezar a hablar de todas las ramificaciones que implica eso porque no podría parar. Incluso los problemas de Steve tienen _problemas_.

—No dijiste eso la última vez que pasé la noche aquí —lo acusa a medias. Su cerebro no hace conexión instantánea, en realidad. Está más cansado de lo que supone.

Steve sabe a lo que se refiere, no obstante. —No estaba pensando en eso la última vez que pasaste la noche aquí.

Danny no le pregunta en qué estaba pensando.

No es ajeno, no _por completo_ , a la mirada de Steve. En el trabajo, en el campo y fuera de él, es una constante. Cree que es curiosidad, por una parte, pero a veces piensa que es... porque lo encuentra ridículo, porque tiene algo en su cara o porque su pelo es un desastre. O las tres cosas juntas. Lo primero no sería una sorpresa considerando que Steve _tiene_ problemas con sus corbatas y con su elección de vestimenta en general y lo demás simplemente inflama su compulsión por mirarse para ver si está bien peinado.

No está seguro si puede preguntar porque, además, no sabe si quiere una respuesta. O no sabe cuál es la respuesta que prefiere, más bien.

—Necesito algo de ruido.

Steve levanta una ceja.

—Para dormir —clarifica.

—¿La televisión estará bien? Funcionó la última vez que te quedaste.

Le da a la pregunta la consideración que merece. —¿ _Puedes_ dormir con la televisión encendida?

Steve se encoge de hombros, como si no importara su opinión en la materia.

...

Es la amistad más extraña que Danny ha tenido en su _vida_.

 

* * *

 

Danny se despierta en la madrugada, desde luego que sí, aunque le cuesta encontrar una razón inmediata. El sonido de la televisión se perdió en algún punto, rápidamente ignorado, y la penumbra reina en la sala. No debería sorprenderle porque sus problemas de sueño y noches de insomnio se remontan años en el pasado y tienen tantas causas que son difíciles de recapitular. Nunca tuvo buenas noches de descanso gracias a secuelas que se quedaban con él tras muchas horas de trabajo, menos aún desde que se mudó a Hawái por los caprichos de la mujer que amaba y tuvo que dejar todo atrás. La mujer que _ama_. Amó.

De acuerdo, la verdad es que ya no está seguro cómo se siente.

Una parte de su corazón siempre tendrá el nombre de Rachel, sin importar lo magullada y rota que pueda estar; es la parte que jamás pudo negarle cosas. Ni siquiera cuando ella le dijo que ya no estaba funcionando y « _lo siento, de verdad, pero necesito el divorcio, Daniel_ ».

El sofá de Steve sigue siendo más cómodo que el que está en su miserable departamento y, aunque no debería, se sorprende con la presencia de Steve a su lado. ¿Él se había quedado dormido otra vez sin pretenderlo? Recuerda que se sentaron juntos como la última vez y que el silencio cómodo los envolvió. Es un vestigio de la vez anterior, el contacto de sus brazos y los pies rozándose sobre la mesa ratona que no deberían usar de apoyo. A Danny le duele el cuello, también, y se da cuenta, no sin asombro, que esa es la _razón_ por la que se despertó.

Ojalá pudiese culpar al océano y a las olas, a las pesadillas que lo siguen desde el trabajo o incluso a su anhelo por regresar a un tiempo que se sentía más feliz. Cualquiera de esos tópicos lo haría todo más _fácil_ , le darían espacio para no pensar en por qué está cómodo con dormir al lado de su _jefe._  

Suspira.

La tensión repentina en el cuerpo de Steve le dice que, a diferencia de la última vez, no _está_ dormido. A Danny no le sorprende que la pérdida y el duelo lo mantengan despierto, pero no puede atreverse a preguntarle si quiere irse. No puede ver su rostro en la oscuridad. 

—¿Estás incómodo? —pregunta Steve. Suena despierto y alerta, casi como si estuviera preparándose para recibir un ataque.

Hay muchas formas de responder a eso.

Sinceramente.

Danny se masajea el cuello.

—Por supuesto que estoy incómodo. Tu _clavícula_ no es una almohada muy cómoda, Steven. 

El rumor de la risa vibra muy cerca de su oreja, lejanamente a la vez, y Danny agradece a la oscuridad. Sabe que su cara estaría tomando color si hubiese alguna luz encendida y Steve pudiese _verlo_.

Hay un movimiento… _ondulante_ y Danny se sienta, alejándose, para dejar que Steve se acomode en el sillón tragándose las preguntas y las respuestas otra vez. Espera que se levante y se vaya, porque eso es lo que debe hacer. Steve siendo _Steve_ , no hace lo que Danny espera, y de repente un par de brazos fuertes lo están _arrastrando_ hacia un lado y él se deja ir porque está agotado y medio dormido y no quiere irse ni quiere que Steve se _vaya_. Es tan necesitado el pensamiento que lo odia cada vez que se le aparece, aunque al mismo tiempo… _no_.

Se pregunta si Steve está tan cansado como él de que las personas se vayan. 

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta, suena lejano pese a estar tan cerca. Los latidos bajo su oreja son mejor arrullo de lo que espera. 

—Mmm-hm —Un bostezo le roba las palabras por un momento y está lo suficientemente cansado para no pensar en los _por qué_ —. Lamento que hayas perdido un amigo, _babe_.

Steve se queda muy quieto. Luego, se relaja en lentitud calmada. No le responde de inmediato pero Danny siente una presión contra sus brazos.

 —Gracias.


	3. Para hacerme rehén de mis propios sentimientos

Y dice así:

La tercera vez que sucede es... premeditado. _Casi_. Superficialmente premeditado, tal vez. Ninguno de ellos lo planea de manera activa porque no hablan de esas noches en la luz del día ni en mención pasajera, aún cuando son posibilidades abiertas para momentos de… necesidad. « _Angustia_ » no es la palabra apropiada pero algo que se le parece mucho, el término « _desesperación_ » es un poco demasiado melodramático.

La verdad de fondo es que más allá de Five-0, están prácticamente solos en la isla y los seres humanos son criaturas sociales. Chin y Kono son una bocanada de aire fresco y puro y son _estupendos_ pero están demasiado acostumbrados a sostenerse el uno al otro, no comparten la misma soledad que aúlla bajo su piel y la de Steve. Danny no tiene a nadie en la isla más allá de Grace. Cuando el viento sopla en la dirección adecuada, Rachel es _amable_ pero la tempestad está soplando en contra desde hace mucho tiempo. Steve tiene a su hermana Mary, pero la relación entre ellos es de más bajas que altas.

Y, la conclusión inevitable es que se tienen el uno al otro. Que es la razón por la que Danny odia la situación y la incertidumbre y todas las dudas que se quedan con él después de dormir con Steve. Al _lado_ de Steve, mejor dicho.

Una madrugada, no sin sorpresa, se encuentra que Steve está golpeando la puerta de su apartamento. Es casi como un código entre ellos, si es que puede llamarse así. En los días fáciles los dos pueden entrar sin tocar, sin disculparse por la falta de respeto hacia los límites —Danny cae en esto más que Steve, por _supuesto_ , porque él viene del ceno de una familia grande donde todo es de todos y el espacio y el silencio significan problemas y «¿ _Qué maldad estarán haciendo ahora?_ »— pero cuando necesitan algo _más,_ en los momentos de vulnerabilidad y flaqueza y extenuación, hay una suave petición en sus nudillos contra la puerta.

Se le ocurre que fue _él_ quien lo inició, la primera vez que fue a buscar a Steve en busca de algo más que nostalgia. Y es típico de Steven McGarrett, desde luego. Actuar como si pudiera tomarlo todo sin pedir permiso, como si conociera la mejor forma de hacerlo todo, y ser a la vez tan humilde y encantador cuando le das un momento de duda que es _difícil_ negarle una oportunidad.

—¿Perdiste algo? —Le pregunta, porque quiere borrar la mirada perseguida en los ojos de Steve cuando lo encuentra bajo el umbral.

No lleva sus pantalones _cargo_ , lo que sería inusual en el trabajo, pero que vaya vestido con la ropa que suele llevar cuando va a correr, es más que un poco triste considerando todo. La mente de Danny solo puede preguntarse « _cuál es su problema_ » y pensar « _es_ _más de medianoche, Dios Santo_ »

—Pasaba por el vecindario —responde Steve, un gesto desinteresado esculpido en toda su cara. No es necesario ser un detective para reconocer que es solo una postura—. Vi que tu luz estaba encendida.

Hay una cuestión tácita, subyacente.

Danny resopla. Y lo deja entrar porque es madrugada (tiene que ser muy claro sobre este punto, son más de la dos) y que se queden parados en la puerta es una _estupidez_.

—No puedo empezar a decirte lo triste que es que hayas salido a correr a esta hora.

Steve no responde enseguida. Su porte es tan rígido como la que tenía en la oficina a la hora de irse y Danny no sabe de qué se trata, pero sabe que es algo _grave_. Él solo sabe que está relacionado con algo que le dijo Chin y que lo afectó profundamente. A los dos, si la expresión que tuvo Chin Ho al despedirse ese mismo día era algo que señalar también.

—No podía dormir.

Danny lo mira con simpatía.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—¿Querer? —pregunta Steve y su boca se mueve en un espejismo de sonrisa renuente—. No realmente. Pero, una vez me preguntaste qué había en la caja de herramientas de mi padre, ¿te acuerdas?

Eso despierta el interés en la cabeza de Danny—eso fue hace meses.

—Lo recuerdo —dice con cuidado- porque es un tema delicado y porque si presiona demasiado el asunto, Steve lo va a empujar de nuevo al olvido y lo va a cerrar durante mucho más tiempo—. También recuerdo que me dijiste que me lo dirías si te decía qué quería decir Danno, cosa que _hice_.

Steve hace un gesto en reconocimiento y le habla sobre el accidente de su madre, y el informe desaparecido que Chin no puede encontrar y dice más de lo que Danny habría esperado que hiciera. Son vueltas en círculos las que está dando para cuando llega al final porque hay demasiado que no _conoce_. Es como si se hubiese roto una represa y todas las emociones estuvieran soliendo a torrente, sin filtro ni pausa ni pensamiento.

Probablemente es algo de una sola vez, irrepetible en muchas maneras. Steve no es una persona que se abra fácilmente y recuerda una conversación en el coche, incómoda en su silencio roto. Danny no sabe lo que hizo para ganarse ese honor, pero lo aprecia.

—Él nunca dejó el caso —dice, como un cierre—. La muerte de mi mamá… Nunca pudo resolverlo, pero nunca lo _dejó_.

Desde _1992_ hasta el día de su muerte, en otras palabras. Más de quince años buscando una respuesta. Dieciocho años de remordimientos, silencios y ausencias; dieciocho años de alejar a sus hijos y empujarlos de su vida hasta que ya no quedaron más que cenizas.

Danny no entiende _cómo_ piensan los McGarrett, de verdad que no los entiende, pero sabe cómo funcionan por la experiencia de trabajar con ellos. Hasta donde conoce, gracias a su día a día con Steve, puede decir sin un ápice de duda que son hombres de obsesión, enfoque láser y visión de túnel.

—Y te dejó toda su investigación en esa caja para que la resolvieras.

—Sí.

 _Jesús_.

Hablando de _legados_.

Los hombros de Steve se aflojan bajo el peso de la declaración, dócil por el momento. Se recuperará —Danny no tiene una duda en su mente— y volverá a tratar con el problema en la mañana (y los días consecutivos, probablemente) pero, por ese instante, no puede hacer más.

—Ya entiendo por qué no podías dormir, _babe_ —se encuentra diciendo, impasible.

La risa de Steve, si un poco desgarrada, es más que bienvenida.  


* * *

  
Cuando el sueño le roba la coherencia, es cuando Danny recuerda que solo tiene un dormitorio en su apartamento. Bueno, _no_ es exactamente una habitación. Es un _living_ - _dormitorio_ , para ser precisos, gracias. Y la conclusión sobre _dónde_ va a dormir Steve si es que se queda —y se quedará porque fue a _buscarlo_ y Danny sabe que eso necesitó mucho esfuerzo de su parte y echarlo se siente injustamente _cruel_ — es inevitable, también.

No había pensado en eso cuando lo invitó pasar la noche, la verdad. Lo que es irrisorio, porque él es una persona que piensa en los detalles.

—¿Le llamas a esto una _cama_? —Steve comenta, mientras se sienta en el colchón de espaldas a donde está Danny—. Ya entiendo porque te dormías enseguida cuando te quedabas en mi casa. Mi sofá es _más_ cómodo que esto.

Danny no sabe cómo empezar a responder a todo. Hay demasiadas cosas que están _mal_.

Steve hace una pausa cuando Danny no responde de inmediato. Es cierto que durmieron juntos —en el sentido de uno _junto_ al otro, la semántica es terrible—, y que quizá fueron muy buenas noches y que puede o no que haya evitado cuidadosamente ir a la casa McGarrett en busca de confort aún cuando quería después de darse cuenta de eso.

Pero dormir en _un sillón_ es muy diferente de compartir _una cama_.

Oh, la perspectiva es bastante tentadora, sin duda, considerando los factores involucrados. Pero Steve sigue siendo su _jefe_. Más allá de eso, es su _compañero_ y su amigo. Y son demasiadas cosas en la vida de Danny que están ligadas a él como para…  
  
—Solo va a ser incómodo si dejas que lo sea, Danny —dice Steve, finalmente, como si estuviese leyendo su mente. Su expresión es tranquila y sincera y totalmente _Steve_ —. Pero sabes que puedo irme.

Lo está mirando fijamente, como suele hacer cuando alguien hace algo que no _espera_ y quiere descifrar _las_ razones lo más rápido posible para que el universo tenga sentido otra vez.

Danny está al final de esa mirada bastante seguido.  
  
—Apaga el velador, ¿quieres? Y deja de quejarte de mi apartamento.

No es ajeno a la forma en la que Steve se relaja pero no quiere pensar en lo que significa. Tiene razón, en verdad, solo va a ser incómodo si él lo _deja_. No tiene que significar algo. No hay razón para que signifique algo. Al menos, Steve no tiene razones y Danny no debería tenerlas tampoco (lástima que nunca fue bueno en separar las cosas).

—Buenas noches, Danno.

—Mmmhh.

Realmente, espera que a la luz del día las cosas sigan igual que ayer. Volver a la rutina del caos sería un buen detalle.


	4. Para no cometer el mismo error

Y dice así:

Las siguientes veces que va a buscar a Steve —o que Steve va a buscarlo a él— ya no tiene excusas ni explicaciones tibias para suavizar el impacto de la verdad. No es que Danny había estado dando excusas _per sé_ , pero de verdad es que… no _tiene más explicaciones._  Sí, le gusta dormir acompañado, eso no es un pecado ni un secreto y _extraña_ la compañía en su solitario apartamento. Y sí, la última persona con la que durmió, con la que durmió y se sintió cómodo y contenido y bien… fue Rachel. Antes de Steve, eso es, porque él se siente bien durmiendo con— al lado de su _jefe_.

Y se está volviendo una rutina.

Una. Rutina. _Diaria_.

¿Cómo esto es su _vida_?

Objetivamente, laboralmente, ni Steve ni él se comportan diferente —todavía discuten cuando están en el auto de todo lo que existe bajo el sol, todavía se queja cuando Steve hace una tontería (que es demasiado frecuente en su opinión) y todavía se gana esas miradas de diversión sesgada desde el lado de su compañero cuando no coincide con lo que está diciendo—, pero a la vez encuentra la falta de _reacción_ un tanto… desequilibrante. Chin y Kono permanecen benditamente ignorantes a todo ello, pero la falta de reacción de Steve (y la suya) respecto a la idea de que pueden dormir juntos —en el sentido de uno _junto_ al otro— y que todo siga igual es... extraño.

Es lo que él quería, sí, pero… _Pero_ \- Pero.

A Danny no le importa compartir el espacio con las personas, no, es… la intimidad que conlleva lo demás es lo que lo saca un poco de balance. Es la forma en la que él se encuentra buscando el calor de Steve cuando se despierta y la decepción que le inunda el estómago cuando encuentra el espacio vacío o la forma en la que los brazos de Steve lo abrazan cuando está dormido, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar pero que se esfuman al alba. Es la manera en la que se encuentran en la órbita del otro mientras duermen, una especie de magnetismo negado que se enciende cuando no están conscientes.

No es tanto sentirse atraído por Steve lo que le molesta sino… saber que se siente  _atraído_ por Steve.

Y quizá es algo personal, algo tan intrínseco que no puede desenredar, porque su compañero no parece tener las mismas reservas de él al respecto ni las mismas molestias. Nada. Es lo que pasa esencialmente cada vez que están en un problema: los dos se encuentran inmersos en la misma realidad pero tienen dos ideas diferentes.

Para ser justos en este punto, básicamente el problema _es_ Danny. 

 

* * *

 

Mientras trata de acomodarse en los cambios de la vida que tienen desde septiembre (¿no es un mes fatídico ese?) y en todo lo que conlleva estar en _Five-0_ y ser _compañero de Steven McGarrett_ , llega Navidad.

Es una Navidad más turbulenta de lo que uno esperaría en lo que todos consideran un paraíso (en serio Danny entiende la razón, pero ser policía siempre lo llevó a conocer más lo más horrible de un lugar y su primera experiencia en la isla es... mala. Y si bien ninguno de sus compañeros está de acuerdo con eso, él todavía no lo puede desestimar). No está hablando solo del calor que no abandona los días ni aunque el cambio de estación lo demande, si no más que… Todo lo demás que se da vuelta en esa isla abandonada a su suerte en medio del océano.

Hawái es la entrada a un universo alternativo.

Mantienen los ojos en Chin, que todavía está sacudido por los sucesos recientes, mientras arreglan un traje rojo que representa ilusiones. Todos ellos están sacudidos, de alguna forma, pero es _Navidad_ y Danny tiene seis preciosas y cortas horas con su hija y está decidido a aprovechar cada momento que comparten. Habló con sus padres temprano, con sus hermanos para checar que esté todo bien, justo antes de empezar a preparar todo y también le dio una llamada en respetuoso saludo a Amy Hanamoa y el pequeño Billy. Es la primera Navidad que pasará sin su padre.

Y son días como ese los que le recuerdan lo frágil y corta que es la vida.

Steve, Chin, Kono y Kamekona se quedan para la cena y estiran el tiempo juntos hasta que la excusa se diluye y cada uno encuentra su camino de vuelta a su cotidianeidad. Grace ríe, ríe feliz y alegre y tan inocente que le quema el pecho al mirarla.

Al terminar la noche se gana una invitación de Kono a la playa antes del próximo atardecer, si es que quiere despegarse un poco de la ausencia y la falta. Le prometió clases de surf —para que él pueda enseñarle a _Grace_ , que recibió una tabla de surf— así que la idea se revuelve en el fondo de su mente (hay muy pocas cosas que no haría por su hija, no es un secreto para ninguno en este punto). Chin lo invitó a un bar cerca del trabajo, en el que ellos se reúnen cada jueves desde el caso de Meka, si necesita algo de compañía. Incluso Kamekona se ofrece a hacerle un descuento si va a su tienda. Y sí, Hawái está tan lejos de ser New Jersey como siempre está pero hay algo reconfortante en tener gente cerca otra vez.

Son demasiadas nociones que se sienten a flor de piel en los días festivos.

—Vinieron por mí, Danno —dice Grace, triste y pequeña.

Crece tan rápido que pronto dejará de correr a su encuentro con el dulce abandono de la inocencia, olvidará por qué importan las razones por las que él no puede estar con ella todo el tiempo y es posible que empiece a reprochar todas las cosas que Danny se reprocha a sí mismo. No obstante, mientras tanto, no protesta cuando la tiene en brazos —aunque su rodilla no le agradece el esfuerzo extra— ni tampoco se queja en voz alta cuando tiene que dejarla ir. La mantiene contra su corazón todo el tiempo que puede, alargando la despedida hasta que Grace le dice que lo quiere y mucho.

Danno le dice que la quiere más y todo se esfuma demasiado rápido.

 

* * *

 

Steve está al otro lado de la puerta dos horas reloj después de que su hija se pierde en el horizonte. Danny se queda muy quieto cuando escucha el tímido golpe y quiere sorprenderse —de verdad quiere sorprenderse—, pero no y no puede pretenderlo. Hay algo infrecuente en la mirada de Steve, una emoción peregrina y desconocida en sus ojos.

—Oye, no te esperaba de regreso- Grace se fue hace un momento —dice, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor con una mano. La mentira es pesada en su boca pero, con suerte, es solo para sí mismo—. Quería ordenar un poco antes de irme a dormir.

Steve lo mira como si no creyera una palabra. Y el tipo le dice que no tiene _caras_.

Danny se mueve incómodamente, muy consciente de sí mismo ante el escrutinio. —¿Mary?

—Te invita a comer mañana al mediodía —Steve le responde. Había ido hasta su casa después de la cena y se había cambiado de ropa pero todavía había algo sombrío en todo su semblante, tal vez por lo que pasó con Chin y Victor y la bomba que estuvo como una carga todo el día—. Nunca fuimos de una gran fiesta en casa. Se fue a dormir hace una hora.

Eso no le sorprende. La invitación, por otro lado…

—¿Y por qué no seguiste su ejemplo? ¿Estás preocupado porque puedes ir a la cárcel por el truco del dinero?

Steve suelta un suspiro largo, agonizante.

— _Danny_.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se masajea la nuca cuando el silencio se extiende un poco más de lo necesario. Steve lo sigue mirando con fijeza—. No tenías que venir a ver si estoy bien, ¿sabes eso? Agradezco el interés… Pero no tenías que hacerlo.

Steve se cruza de brazos, sentándose sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le responde, la cautela derramándose en cada palabra—. Quería ver si te quedaron galletas.

Danny le lanza una _mirada_.

—Son galletas para _Santa_.

—Estoy seguro que a él no le importará cederme alguna. —Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Steve, un pequeño arco de su boca que traiciona su expresión llena de seriedad—. Ayudé con _su traje_ hoy.

Bien.

Cierto.

Sí.

—Las _gracias_ deberían ir hacia los _Boy Scouts_.

Aunque, por supuesto, Danny le da algunas galletas después de eso y la sonrisa de su compañero se asienta en su cara durante una diminuta eternidad, borrándole los trazos de tensión acumulada en la luz de día.

Hay algo indefinible en el aire, todavía, pero eventualmente se resolverá. No hay otra opción posible. 

—Pensé que ibas a ir a mi casa esta noche —confiesa Steve, justo cuando Danny empieza a sentir el peso de sus párpados.

—¿ _Qué_? —pregunta, sin poder decidir si estar a la defensiva o enfadado o confundido o… _algo_.

—Que esperaba que fueras a mi casa esta noche —repite, separando las sílabas y haciendo énfasis exageradamente—. Después de que Grace se fuera.

 _Eso_ no-

 —¿ _Por qué_?

En respuesta se gana un encogimiento de hombros que siente más de lo que puede ver, y no es una respuesta en absoluto.

Se pasa una mano por la cara porque está demasiado cansado para recurrir a su traductor de idiomas para entender a Steven McGarrett. Volvieron… a lo que es normal para ellos durante los días.

—Creí, bueno, pensaba que, uh…

Danny no puede evitar una sonrisa triste, agradecido que Steve no está mirando directamente a su cara tampoco. Quítenlo del campo y McGarrett realmente no tiene idea de qué hacer en una conversación. Es un tanto doloroso, en realidad, pero Danny está determinado más… A ayudarlo, quizá. Tenderle un puente para que no esté tan perdido. Si es que puede.

Probablemente, pueda. Danny es mejor ayudando a otros que lidiando con sus propios asuntos.

—Elocuente, _babe_.

—Nunca he tenido problemas para hablar con personas, Danny  —le responde Steve, en un estallido inusitado. Se pellizca la nariz, su ira inflamada por Dios sabe _qué_ —. Eres _tú_.

Danny pestañea en el _non sequitur._

—¿Qué _soy_?

—El _problema_.

Bueno, al menos están de acuerdo en algo para variar.

Pero eso duele.

—¿Yo soy el problema? ¿ _Yo_? ¿Por qué soy el problema?

—Por _esto_ —Hace un gesto al espacio entre ellos, evidentemente irritado ahora. Y Danny sabe que Steve no hace _ademanes_ con sus manos, lo ha visto hacerlos cuando está con _él_ y solo cuando se presiona demasiado—. Cuando me acerco, cuando crees que te _acercas_ demasiado, te _das la vuelta_.

Danny no es ajeno a sus métodos de evitación, ¿de acuerdo? No esperaba que Steve se los _señalase_.

—¿Qué?

Como es usual, es ignorado. La cara de Steve es tan clara, en ocasiones, que a Danny le preocupan las cosas que no puede leer.

—Mary también te esperaba.

_—¿Qué?_

Steve lo mira insistentemente. Todavía irritado y molesto y… casi podría asegurar que se ve _herido_.

—Ella sabe que vas a mi casa a veces, sabe que nosotros- no sé, ¿dormimos juntos? Te esperaba para saludarte e invitarte a quedarte con nosotros hasta mañana.

Eso es muy _dulce_ de Mary, a la que él ha visto poco. Siente una ola de afecto hacia ella y casi siente que puede disculparse con Steve por decepcionarla, por decepcionarlos a los dos, pero en cambio, se concentra en otra parte de la declaración.

—No dormimos juntos —aclara, un tanto áspero y es que ese es el quiz de la cuestión: Danny no quería caer en esa incomodidad que ahora le trepa por la columna—. Dormimos uno _junto_ al otro. Un par de veces.

Steve levanta una ceja, luciendo muy poco impresionado por la elección, y Danny quiere golpearlo otra vez, justo como el primer día. Le hormiguean los dedos.

—¿No es _esa_ la definición de « _dormir_ _juntos_ »? —pregunta, retóricamente y su tono de frustración crece con cada instante—. Y fueron _más_ que un par de veces. Mira, Danny, no estaba siendo un problema, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Sé que parecías más descansado y yo me sentía bien. Los estudios dicen que las personas duermen mejor cuando están en compañía que cuando se duermen solos.

Pestañea.

El cansancio le está cobrando factura, sin duda.

—¿Estudios?

Steve hace un gesto de impaciencia, frustrado. Le hace sentir que se está perdiendo los puntos importantes de la conversación.

—Sí, estudios. Según los estudios, se reduce la cortisol, que es la hormona del _estrés_. Por eso se duerme más profundamente cuando no hay otra persona pero _mejor_ cuando hay alguien más. Y te  veías más relajado, te sentías más… menos —Danno, _no_ me mires así.

Están definitivamente en dos páginas distintas, lo que no es una sorpresa, pero no está de ánimos para lidiar con todo eso ahora mismo.

—Creo que deberías irte, Steve.

Toda su postura cambia con la sentencia. Pareciera que le dio un golpe a un montón de gatitos delante de él o como si le hubiese dicho que tenía que recitar los derechos _Miranda_ de memoria en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué?

—Es Navidad y tuvimos un día difícil, muy difícil. Estoy cansado. —Suena más calmado de lo que se siente así que eso es un logro—. Deberías ir a dormir _profundamente,_ y yo también. Dile a Mary que me encantaría almorzar con ella mañana.

Steve abre la boca como para decir algo pero se arrepiente a medio camino.

—¿Conmigo no?

—Contigo también, idiota —le asegura, tranquilizador. No es culpa de Steve que Danny sea… un _lío_. Quiere sonar más alentador pero tiene un sabor amargo en la lengua y está seguro que no puede filtrar sus huellas—. Pero ella es la que me invitó.

La boca de Steve se tuerce en gesto ofendido.

—Te invito todo el tiempo, Danny. Sabes que _siempre_ eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Algo cálido y ligero se extiende por sus venas en la sinceridad que se desprende desde esas palabras. No es suficiente, pero no es poco tampoco.

—Agradécele a ella esta vez —dice, con lo que se siente como una sonrisa—. Y de verdad deberías irte. Puedes llevarte el _Camaro_ , así tienes una excusa para conducirlo de vuelta aquí para venir a buscarme mañana si te preocupa que no vaya.

Un sinfín de emociones relampaguea en el rostro de Steve. Si no lo conociera diría que parece… contrariado.

—¿Estamos bien? —pregunta, con cautela.

—Estamos bien, _babe_.

Danny es, sin ningún ápice de duda, un desastre.


	5. Para tenerte entre mis brazos

Y dice así:

Rachel siempre le señaló que era _insoportablemente_  obcecado cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza. Solía ser algo que a ella le gustaba de él, que se mantenía en sus creencias y sus valores con firmeza constante. Fue algo que incluso dijo admirar en algún momento, pero con el tiempo se diluyó entre los motivos por los que no podían vivir juntos y desgastó el pilar que habían construido. Él era demasiado obstinado, jamás podía ver su punto de vista.

Diferencias que en principio parecían superables se tornaron irreconciliables.

Danny imagina que, en parte, influye el hecho que los dos son muy absolutos y similares, en pensamiento inconsciente, lo que ocasionó el abismo que los separó en primera instancia. Porque cuando dos personas ven el vaso medio vacío, jamás lo encontraran lleno sin importar todas las veces que lo intenten. Sin importar cuánto se esfuercen en dar la vuelta, siempre habrá espacios vacíos. La terapia les había arrancado esas diferencias y en carne viva vieron lo más oscuro del pensamiento. Si Rachel lo había visto morir cada vez que iba a trabajar, él la había visto pedirle los papeles del divorcio desde el momento que dijo « _sí, acepto_ » en su visión fantasma del futuro.

Nunca, tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos mismos.

Rachel le había dicho más de una vez que podía ser absurdamente ciego a las cosas que estaban delante de su nariz. Fue una idea que había vuelto a él con renovada fuerza cuando ella le confesó que había provocado el choque con su auto el día que se conocieron, un engaño inocuo que duró años, una mentira evidente que él no vio durante doce años.

Reverbera en todo lo que le está pasando con Steve desde que llegó a la isla, para colmo. Así que, si bien odia tener que darle la razón a su ex esposa, sabe que está verdaderamente _jodido_.

Primero está la realidad incuestionable que Steven es un necio que no se preocupa por su propia seguridad.  
  
No solo es alguien que tiene problemas de control y abandono, está además el complejo de culpa gigante que se va a tragar todos los demás asuntos que lo aquejan. Sumado está el hecho que probablemente le dará un paro cardíaco algún día con todas las idioteces que saca de la manga. Chin y Kono están demasiado agradecidos con él —les tendió un salvavidas y una mano, una oportunidad negada hasta ese entonces— como para querer hacerle ver razones y si bien Danny está agradecido por todo, se niega a perder a otro compañero. No pudo salvar ni a Grace ni a Meka pero se va a congelar el infierno si no puede hacer que Steve esté a salvo y lo _sobreviva_.  
  
Segundo, Danny es una persona táctil. Vive el mundo a través de sus manos así que se siente natural tener ideas súbitas sobre romper distancias que no sabía que estaban presentes. Acariciar un brazo en pequeño confort, abrazar a un niño desolado, tomar las manos de Grace cuando están juntos. Abrazarla, si es que corre a sus brazos para recibirlo. Los límites personales y los espacios se reducen bastante cuando tienes tres hermanos pequeños que siempre iban a buscarte en noches de pesadillas, cuando tu madre te acaricia con afecto y cuando se vive con el cuerpo.

Es natural para él. Pero le es difícil, de repente, no ser consciente de lo que hace cuando está con Steve y lo fácil que cae en patrones. Se mantiene a su lado cuando están en la sala principal (Chin y Kono siempre están más distantes entre sí de lo que ellos dos están), camina cerca cuando se mueven por las habitaciones y cuando están solos —en el auto, mayormente— sus dedos punzan por alcanzarlo.

No está seguro cómo lo soporta Steven —Danny está convencido que estuvo imponiéndose en la vida de su compañero más de lo que él _debería_ y se tomó su tiempo para retroceder después de las revelaciones navideñas— porque viene de un ambiente controlado, ordenado y estructurado. El caos que acompaña a Danny debe ser intolerable. Todo en Steve es meticuloso donde Danny es… _no_. Él mantiene el orden en su oficina pero su apartamento refleja exactamente lo enmarañado de su mente.

« _No es de extrañar que quiera conducir el auto»,_  piensa mientras se sube al asiento del pasajero. Probablemente le da la sensación que puede lidiar mejor con él si tiene más control sobre las cosas a las que Danny está relacionado.

Por eso trata de no quejarse en voz alta cuando no le devuelve las llaves del _Camaro_ de inmediato y evita quedarse hasta muy tarde en las reuniones del equipo o en sus salidas ocasionales con Steve para no tener que ceder al impulso de _acercarse_. Quiere dejar de imponerse en su tiempo libre.

Las últimas veces que pasó tiempo en la casa de McGarrett fue cuando Grace se lo pidió.   
  
Es la nueva normalidad.

No es mala, de verdad que no lo es.

Salvo en lo que respecta a que Danny se siente atraído a su jefe y compañero a niveles que no había esperado y se agota tratando de no dejar que alguien —es decir Steven, Kono y Chin Ho— lo note mientras sigue tratando de ser el amigo que Steve _necesita_. Pero no es tan mala como la realidad antes de llegar a Five-0. Es más que soportable porque no se siente tan solo y tiene una especie de familia... _Ohana_ , como Grace suele decir gracias a Lilo & Stitch; como Steve le dijo a Kono en su graduación. Y además es bueno que las cosas sigan en su _status quo_.

Es _bueno_.

Absolutamente.

Steve tiene a Catherine, además. Cada vez que ella aparece (en la isla o en una conversación), él tiene menos problemas para recordarse su lugar.

Así que... sí.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar la idea de dormir juntos en ninguna oración desde Navidad. Steve tiende a lanzarle miradas insistentes, _recalcitrantes_ , cada cierto tiempo pero no dice una palabra y Danny se pregunta si siente el vacío que se está creando entre ellos; si lo agradece.

Espera, sinceramente y de corazón, que al menos Danny no esté imponiéndose en su vida como antes. 

Odia la idea de ser una obligación.

Con esa resolución piensa que va a ser más fácil convivir con la... atracción hacia Steve McGarrett. Atracción que le sorprende en su ímpetu inherente, para ser francos. Pensaba que no sería difícil lidiar con la forma en la que el corazón le trepa hasta la garganta cuando ve su expresión agrietada y las sombras bajo sus ojos, signos de la obsesión palpable que trae la caja de herramientas que le dejó su padre. O con la forma en la que hormiguean las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzarlo cuando Steve deja el auto después de un largo día y Danny tiene que darse la vuelta y alejarse rumbo a la soledad. Con la forma en que a veces los hombros fuertes parecen ceder bajo el peso del mundo y quiere confortarlo. Con la forma que extraña las noches tranquilas que los llevaban a cerrar los ojos y órbitar uno al otro, noches que se niega a perpetuar en una costumbre que no significa igual para los dos. Con la forma en la que se siente bajo las miradas ocasionales que le lanza Steve cuando cree que no está mirando y que igualmente le queman la piel.

La verdad es que es todo menos _simple_.

 

 

Entonces secuestran a Mary.

Steve lo llama a mitad de la noche, su voz pastosa y aturdida y tan dolorosamente confundida que Danny siente una punzada de culpa e inquietud en el estómago mientras toma las llaves del auto. Llama a Chin y a Kono para encontrarse con ellos en la casa McGarrett « _la casa de Steve_ » con una parte de él preguntándose _qué hubiera pasado si._

Por supuesto, tiene que ver con la caja de herramientas que obsesiona a Steve.

Los temas de la familia McGarrett no son simples en absoluto y están resultando cada vez más enrevesados de lo que todos ellos habrían podido anticipar. Para el final del caso contra los yakuza, Danny no está seguro si es buena idea enviar a Mary al continente, pero tampoco sabe qué haría si se tratase de Grace por lo que mantiene su opinión para sí mismo.

La muerte de Koji Noshimuri es otra pieza más en la trama oscura que se cierne sobre ellos. No sabe si podría manejarlo todo tan bien como Steve lo está haciendo.

—Tienes que ir a tu casa, Steve —le dice, después de verlo revisar las fotos que tomó su hermana del contenido de la caja por quinta vez en demasiado poco. Son pálidas reminiscencias de las piezas reales pero son todo lo que queda—. Ella te llamará cuando llegue a Los Ángeles y haya podido descansar. No querrá saber que sigues todavía aquí.

—Hay más gente detrás de todo esto, Danny. Hay... _tengo_ que resolverlo. Esto puso en peligro a mi hermana.

A los dos. A todos ellos.

—Lo sé. —Y lo sabe, es más lo _entiende_ bien—. Pero estás cansado y no vas a poder hacer nada más hoy. Tienes que dormir algo, ¿sabes? No eres un robot.

Steve se queda tercamente frente la computadora principal.

—Ya no más, quieres decir. —Ante la mirada confusa que le da, su gesto se suaviza—. Siempre me dices que no tengo sentimientos, Danno.

Steve lo mira con ojos vidriosos, el cansancio nublando sus iris y algo pintando sombras en el fondo de su mirada.

—Pese a todo lo que hay sobre eso —dice, en voz baja—. Espero que sepas que no es en serio.

Danny suspira en su fuero interno, pero estira su mano y lo jala del brazo con suavidad calculada.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Es sorprendente que _ceda_ , de verdad que sí, pero no le da oportunidad para cambiar de opinión. Danny puede sentir la tensión bajo sus dedos pero aún así no hay resistencia efectiva cuando Steve deja que lo arrastre fuera del cuartel general.

Se detiene cuando llegan al estacionamiento y saca las llaves de su bolsillo para aplastarlas contra la palma de su mano.

Las cejas de Steve se disparan hacia arriba. —¿Me estás dejando conducir voluntariamente, Danno? Eso es una sorpresa.

En respuesta hace un gesto exagerado con sus manos, rendición y renuncia y algo más, por lo que el SEAL le sonríe ligeramente. Es un triunfo, desde luego, y lo toma como tal. También es la razón por la que lo está dejando conducir en ese momento. Lo que necesita un maniático del control después de un día de tantas cosas incontrolables, es tener algo que pueda dominar, controlar.

Lo que es una _sorpresa _,__ no obstante, es que no le devuelve las llaves cuando llegan a la casa pese a que extiende su mano para recibirlas. En cambio, Steven lo ignora ominosamente, como siempre hace durante los procedimientos policiales, y no le deja otra opción que seguirlo al interior de la casa si es que no quiere dormir encerrado en el auto.

La noche lo besa con su aire fresco cuando deja el auto en el espacio más despejado en las cercanías del océano. La casa está profundamente silenciosa.

—Necesito las llaves —puntúa.

Steve se vuelve a mirarlo. Hay algo en sus ojos que no puede precisar y que despierta un cosquilleo bajo la piel.

—Lo que _necesitamos_ es una noche de sueño y ya te has quedado antes.

—No tengo ropa para dormir aquí —intenta. Y sabe que suena absurdamente débil cuando escucha a Steve suspirar.

— _Puedo_ prestarte ropa. Creo que los dos sabemos que ninguno va a poder dormir bien si no estamos en el _mismo_ lugar.

Bueno.

Bueno, sí, es _cierto_.

Cuando Danny no se opone de inmediato, lo que es su forma más absoluta de consentir cuando está _agotado_ , toda la postura de Steve se afloja en espejo.

—Además así creo que vamos a poder hablar de lo que está pasando —agrega cuidadosamente, su voz más baja de lo usual, pero todavía estable.

Da un paso más cerca de repente y Danny se pregunta si debería retroceder, su burbuja se siente un poco pequeña.

Su cabeza está zumbando en la perspectiva.

—Este caso puede esperar —se encuentra diciendo con cansancio—. Pero ya sabes que haremos todo lo posible para resolverlo. Los Noshimuri-

Steve hace un gesto con su cara que podría ser afecto o exasperación. O _ambos_.

— _No_ estoy hablando de un caso.

Danny se congela.

Había notado lo tenso que estaba Steve desde que se subieron al auto —la línea de su espalda estaba tiesa, sus nudillos blancos contra el volante— pero lo había atribuido a los sucesos del día y algo se revuelve en su estómago ante la idea que… la tensión que está atravesándolo tiene que ver con _Danny_.

Se le ocurre, demasiado tarde, que esa es la razón por la que él no había resistido que lo llevase a la casa.

 _Bastardo astuto_.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta, sin mucha convicción.

Steve levanta una ceja. Sí, no lo está engañando.

—¿De _verdad_ no lo sabes?

Tiene esa expresión otra vez. Es la que le dedica a las cosas que le inquietan porque no las puede comprender, pero al mismo tiempo está llena de curiosidad porque quiere entender cómo funcionan. Es mucho más intensa bajo la suave luz que encendió en la sala.

—Steve...

—Ahora no —le responde, suave y calmo, y tentador. Danny sólo pude enfocarse en lo pequeño que se ve su brazo bajo la mano de Steve cuando lo jala hacia las escaleras y a la habitación—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que necesitamos descansar. Tienes que dormir un poco y yo también. 

Algo se hunde en su estómago mientras que el silencio los envuelve.

Debería protestar, en realidad. Es lo que ha estado tratando que no pase desde hace casi dos meses, crear espacio entre ellos —no puede creer que esté llevando la cuenta— y debería- debería...

Suspira ante un aluvión de imágenes y sensaciones que lo azotan cuando los brazos de Steve se cierran a su alrededor súbitamente frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Se encuentra con la familiaridad de la cercanía que estuvo añorando en los últimos meses y la novedad que también trae consigo ese abrazo. La diferencia de estatura es un extraño _confort_ por la forma en la que encajan juntos.

Steve lo sostiene en sus brazos como si fuese algo _delicado_. Danny hunde la nariz en su hombro.

—Deja de pensar tanto, _Daniel_.

La forma en que dice que su nombre es profunda y áspera y demasiado irresistible para tratar de ignorarlo.

—Te odio.

Steve se ríe contra su pelo.

—No —responde sereno, y tan malditamente confiado—. No lo haces. 

 


	6. Para comenzar con una sonrisa

Y dice así:

Danny se despierta con una sensación de tibieza firme apretada contra su torso y piernas imposiblemente largas enredadas con las suyas bajo las sábanas. La sensación más inmediata que se registra en su cerebro es el _calor_ , eso es cierto, pero él siempre ha tenido mala circulación y sus pies están fríos constantemente, sin importar lo tropical del clima exterior, por lo que el nuevo aspecto es bienvenido, aplaudido incluso. Puede sentir la presión del cuerpo de Steve contra su espalda, una familiaridad desconocida que todavía no puede procesar a nivel prudente, y su respiración tranquila lo está invitando a cerrar los ojos, hundirse en el sueño otra vez y olvidar por qué había tratado tanto de evitar ese momento. No se siente restringido en los brazos de Steve —hay algo totalmente inesperado en sentir que alguien lo sostiene, no obstante, porque Danny usualmente es el _protector_ — pero tampoco puede levantarse de la cama e irse libremente, si es que tuviese esa intención, debido a que están… están _intrincados_ juntos, de alguna manera.

No tiene la intención de moverse, lo que es un pensamiento que lo mantiene alerta. _Debería querer moverse._  
  
Por la oscuridad que todavía se filtra por las ventanas dejando sus huellas hasta en los rincones más retirados, está seguro que todavía falta para que sea hora de levantarse. _Su_ hora de levantarse, al menos, porque él no tiene la más remota idea a la hora que Steve deja la cama y empieza con su rutina.  
  
Tiene la impresión, no obstante, que el alba está más cerca que lejos en el tiempo.

—¿Dormiste bien, Danno?

Bastante sorpresa por aquí, realmente. No es tanto el hecho que Steve está _despierto_ , sino que sus brazos todavía están a su alrededor y que sigue estando allí con él, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores en las que se encontró en esa posición y con la soledad como compañía. No recuerda en qué momento se quedó dormido durante la noche —estaba más agotado de lo que había creído cuando se arrastraron bajo las mantas— pero recuerda el barullo lejano de las olas y el agua y la voz de Steve como un arrullo para el sueño, un bálsamo para sus miedos.

Se siente _mejor_ de lo que se ha sentido en meses.

—Tus estudios tienen razón —murmura ociosamente, y gira un poco para hundir la cara en la almohada. El olor de Steve está en todas partes, reconfortante y cómodo y _familiar_. Danny resiste el impulso de inhalar profundamente.

—Pensé que si te despertabas antes que yo ibas a querer escapar —susurra Steve contra la curva de su oreja, más cerca de lo que estaba un segundo atrás, y Danny se estremece por razones muy distintas a la temperatura del ambiente. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una colegiala con un enamoramiento? Es _ridículo_ —. Realmente espero no tener que atarte para que tengamos una conversación, Danny. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sería un buen uso para tus corbatas.

Hay una sonrisa escondida en su tono, lo que es un alivio en vista de los sucesos del día anterior. Es tan diferente a la voz que había usado antes que se encuentra respondiendo con un bufido por el simple deseo de normalidad.

—Aléjate de mis corbatas, McGarrett. Y no pensaba- no estaba _escapando_.

Había sido una retirada anticipada, en realidad, pero no era un escape- Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para acobardarse.

Steven no responde enseguida y Danny siente los movimientos más de los que puede ver. Steve se aleja, sin soltarlo del todo, un brazo todavía lo mantiene firmemente en su sitio, y una luz se enciende súbitamente en la habitación, desgarrando la penumbra. Danny parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz —típica impaciencia McGarrett escapándose por sus poros— y tarda un instante el mundo para entrar en foco de nuevo.

No espera el gentil toque de los dedos de Steve contra su cara, el pulgar contra su mandíbula y la palma ahuecando su cuello, ni la suavidad con la que mueve su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Está, en realidad, _demasiado_ cerca. Abrumadoramente cerca. No puede mirar a otra parte que no sea _Steve_.

—Ya ves, Danno, déjame dudar sobre eso —le dice. Su expresión tiene rastros de agotamiento acumulado en los últimos días, quizá en los últimos _meses_ , pero hay una ligereza inusitada en su gesto—. Es lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos dos meses y medio.

Como es usual, tiene el impulso de protestar.

—No es-

—Antes de Navidad estabas viniendo menos seguido —señala Steve, cordial todavía. La docilidad de su tono está arañando todas las defensas de Danny y él quiere empujarlo e irse lejos porque no puede luchar contra eso—. Pero fue después que empezaste a alejarte. ¿Ya estoy perdonado?

¿Qué está… _qué_?

—¿ _Perdonado_?

—Te molestó lo que dije en Navidad.

Y tiene razón, de algún modo, pero no hay forma que entienda lo que Danny _siente_. No hay forma en que sepa. No puede dejar que sepa.

Está bastante seguro que Steve ya _sabe_.

—No tenía que perdonarte —le dice Danny con sinceridad, de repente privado de todo el aire de lucha que se había colado entre sus pensamientos—. No fue culpa tuya.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, _¿qué?_  Dios, Steven. No me gusta-

La mirada que le da Steve es intensa y familiar, pareciera que está buscando respuestas en las profundidades de sus ojos. Sigue muy cerca de su rostro y Danny siente que no tiene escapatoria. 

—¿Que te digan cuando estás siendo un _idiota_? Porque déjame decirte, Danno, que has sido un idiota.

—Steve...

—No, no. _Tú_ me lo dices todo el tiempo. Supongo que es una buena cosa que consiga una oportunidad para decírtelo a ti.

—Rachel me lo dice bastante seguido —murmura Danny con acidez—, y usa palabras más elegantes.

—Estoy empezando a ver su punto —responde con un ápice de aspereza derramándose en su voz—. Aunque preferiría que no hablemos de ella cuando estemos juntos en la cama.

—Tú eres el que no me deja salir de la _cama_. Tú y tus brazos gigantes y tus piernas de jirafa...

Steve sonríe someramente en eso. La boca se curva en una esquina, con renuencia. —Te extrañaba.

Eso detiene _ipso facto_ el torrente de palabras que Danny quería decir.

—¿Qué?

—Te extrañaba cuando no estabas. No viví solo durante mucho tiempo, Danny, y cuando no estás en la casa... —Hace una pausa como si no llegase a encontrar el término que quiere utilizar pero él puede llenar los espacios en blanco. Sus ojos parpadean lejos de la cara de Danny porque esto es difícil, para él, de decir y ese gesto le grita su sinceridad más que cualquier otro—. _Dejaste_ de venir. Dejaste de tratar de pasar tiempo conmigo fuera del trabajo. Y las únicas veces que venías era cuando estabas con Grace y ella lo pedía. Creí que realmente había hecho algo para- Eres siempre bienvenido, Danny. Aquí. En mi casa, en mi vida- _aquí_.

A Steve todavía le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos por lo que el mundo sigue sobre su eje. Danny es un idiota, no se había atrevido a pensar que la distancia no se estaba sintiendo solo de su lado. El sol no va a tragarse los planetas interiores.

Pero Danny es un idiota.

—Steve...

—Déjame hablar por ahora. Tengo que _decirte_ esto —le insiste con la voz oscura de la medianoche y los ojos llenos—. Cuando fui a llevar a Mary al aeropuerto ella me dijo que no podía alejar a las personas como hizo papá en su momento, que podemos entender por qué lo hizo pero que no debemos hacerlo otra vez. Que debemos- Me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y aclarar el aire. Me dijo que pensaba que éramos unos idiotas.

Podría comentarle que Mary Ann no es la persona más apropiada para darle lecciones de vida, pero cree que sería demasiado brusco decirlo en voz alta y ella, en realidad, estaría haciendo muy buenos puntos en relación a la situación actual.  
  
Danny los ha visto juntos a los dos McGarrett y si bien no tienen una relación tan fluida como otros hermanos, el amor es nítido y claro, profundo a la vez. No obstante, es un _milagro_ que Steven le haya escuchado hablar de sentimientos porque él es la persona que no dudó en decirle que cree que Danny es demasiado sensible y creció en mundo que desestimaba toda alusión al tema, cortándolo de raíz.  
  
Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Steve sonríe antes de decirle algo más. Algo que llama profundamente su atención: —Podría haberlo dejado pasar si no fuera porque Grace me preguntó si yo _también_ te iba a dejar.  
  
Su pequeña e inocente, perfecta niña dijo… —¿ _Qué_?  
  
La sonrisa de Steve crece un poco. Pero su voz vuelve a tomar el cariz suave, tranquilizador —La última vez que vinieron, cuando ella me pidió ir a nadar con ella y te quedaste en la orilla... Tienes una niña muy inteligente, Danno, y me hizo ver algunas cosas. Me preguntó si yo te iba a dejar en algún momento como hizo su mamá y que si era por eso que estabas triste.

Hay una cuestión escondida pero Danny no puede preocuparse por encontrarla siquiera. Steve está abriendo muchas puertas que él prefiere mantener sólidamente cerradas.  
  
—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunta, porque no puede envolver su mente en la idea de Grace preocupándose por él. Dios, es un padre terrible—. Steve, tiene ocho años, no necesita saber que--  
  
—¿Qué dormimos juntos?  
  
—No dormimos juntos —le recuerda, exasperado en toda extensión—. Dormimos uno _junto_ al otro. No necesita confundirse sobre nuestra relación, Steven.

No cuando Danny ya está lo suficientemente confundido con las cosas como están.  
  
—No le hablé sobre eso. Pero dormimos juntos. Las primeras veces, seguro, podíamos encontrar excusas —Steven mueve los hombros ligeramente y luego le dibuja patrones en la sien con la punta de los dedos. Danny se relaja paulatinamente en el movimiento reiterado contra su piel—. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que había algo más también. No te habrías alejado tanto si no fuese así. Pensé que... _sabes_ que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero pensé que había sido _evidente_.  
  
—¿Evidente?  —Incluso Danny puede escuchar la incredulidad.  
  
Steve le da una _mirada_.

—Las cosas que hacemos juntos, ¿has visto que las haga con alguien más? ¿Me has escuchado hablar con alguien más igual que lo hago _contigo_? No salgo con Chin ni con Kono ni la mitad de lo que salgo _contigo_ , Danny. ¿No habías notado eso?

Sí, lo había notado.  —Pero-

—Ellos son _ohana_ tanto como tú y Grace y Mary, pero esto, nosotros dos... tú y yo… _somos_ algo más. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras pero sabemos lo que es. Y _sé_ que es mutuo. Porque estás aquí ahora y todavía no has dicho una palabra que me haga pensar lo contrario.  
  
Se tarda unos latidos en encontrar su voz de nuevo y un pensamiento coherente en la maraña de ideas que Steve le acaba de enredar en la cabeza.

—No podemos. 

Es un idiota, definitivamente.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —Steve le pregunta.  
  
—Primero, somos _compañeros_. Somos... estamos juntos en el campo todo el tiempo y eso no cambiará, no _quiero_ que cambie. Confío en ti, Steve, no tienes idea cuánto y esto, lo que tenemos, es bueno. Pero Chin y Kono... ellos tienen que ser prioridad también. Para ti y para mí. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que eso no cambiará si nosotros- si nosotros seguimos con _esto_?  
  
Steve hace una pausa. —¿Estás cuestionando mi capacidad de enfocarme en el trabajo?  
  
—No especialmente la tuya —le discute, porque sabe que Steve tiene visión de túnel y enfoque absoluto y el trabajo es esencial para él—. Estoy seguro que en los SEAL les enseñan multitareas sin parpadear, pero es diferente cuando se trata de personas, cuando se trata de _sentimientos_.

Danny da un respingo en la última palabra que escapa entre sus dientes, porque no fue su intención llegar tan lejos. Steve finge que no lo nota.  
  
—¿Crees que cambiará algo? Todos piensan que estamos casados de todos modos.  
  
—Eso no- ese _no_ es el punto. No estamos casados y seguimos siendo compañeros. No quiero perder eso.  
  
Hay algo suave en la expresión de Steve que disipa algunas nubes de preocupación.

—Chin, Kono y tú _son_ _mi_ _equipo_ , Danny. Eso no va a cambiar porque no lo vamos a permitir. Ninguno tendrá trato preferencial por encima de otro. Puede que lo olvides, pero estoy rigiendo Five-0 como un dictador benevolente, no una democracia —Ante la mirada que Danny le da, la seriedad en el rostro de Steve regresa—. ¿Puedes asegurarme, con total y completa sinceridad, que no han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros _ya_ , Danno?

Le da el tiempo que se merece la pregunta. Vagamente repasa recuerdos que saben a cintas de películas, que se recortan en partes grises y se enredan tanto que no puede seguirlas del todo. 

Steve tiene un buen punto, en realidad, y es que las cosas entre ellos no son la de típicos compañeros. No lo han sido nunca, si Danny se permite ser sincero. Quizá se deba por el momento oscuro en el que se conocieron, quizá por sus personalidades chocantes que al encontrarse solo intentaron quebrar las paredes del otro una y otra vez y ahora se pueden ver los resultados en lo unidos que están. Danny estuvo durmiendo en los brazos de Steve, por _Dios Santo_ , pero no se siente diferente a lo que sentía desde que lo escuchó decirle que no estaba tan solo en esa isla abandonada a su suerte y que él era la persona que había elegido como su _amigo_.

Danny es un desastre en referente a eso, pero eso no es nuevo.

—No puedo asegurarlo —dice, finalmente.

La sonrisa que aparece en la cara de Steve es enorme, brillante y lo deja sin aliento.

—¿Segundo?  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Dijiste que eso era lo primero. Eso implica, fuertemente, que hay algo más. Quizá más de una cosa. Ya que estamos derrumbando tus objeciones bien podríamos seguir.

—¿Derrumbando mis objeciones? ¡No dije que _sí_ a ninguna cosa!

—No es necesario, Danno. Estás aquí todavía. Y estás hablando conmigo. Eso _dice_ mucho más.

— _Siempre_ hablo contigo.

—Tal vez. Pero nunca dices demasiado sobre cómo te sientes de verdad. Tengo que fijarme muy bien para ver cuando algo realmente te molesta o te preocupa —le pasa un dedo por la arruga entre las cejas y luego le roza las esquinas del rostro—. Haces un gesto aquí cuando mientes. ¿Qué más, Danny? ¿Qué es lo segundo?

Puede sentir el tacto en gentil evocación, pinceladas sin color con las yemas de sus dedos y quiere sentir _más._ Pero la conversación es demasiado importante para dejarla pasar.

—Eres mi _jefe_. Estoy seguro que hay--debería haber _regulaciones_ sobre este tipo de relación. Nosotros… ¿Puedes dejar de hacer _eso_? Me distraes.

Hay algo de posesividad en la forma en la que Steve actúa cuando está cerca de él, en la forma en la que lo _toca_ , que no tiene con otra persona. No es así con Kono ni con Chin… ni con Mary. Danny no lo ha visto con Catherine, así que no puede comparar.  
  
Pero no entiende cómo no lo vio antes.

Steve resopla. Detiene el movimiento de sus manos pero todavía no lo libera, como si realmente temiese que Danny fuese a _salir_ corriendo.

—Déjame ver si te entiendo, Danno. Te preocupa que no pueda mantener mi objetividad en el equipo y que cambie la situación en Five-0. Eso es algo que tendremos que enfrentar tarde o temprano, pero te puedo asegurar que daré todo lo mejor para que nada cambie. Me gusta este equipo y me gusta como está funcionando ahora. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te molesta que te sientas atraído a un hombre? ¿Que DADT esté vigente en la Marina todavía? ¿La posibilidad que no pueda continuar mi vida sin acostarme con una mujer? ¿Mi amistad con Catherine? Hay muchas objeciones posibles a nuestra relación, Danno. Puedes empezar con la que quieras y las _derribaré_.  
  
Steve le acaba de abrir la puerta a una discusión y Danny no puede estar más sorprendido.

Quiere preguntarle qué cambió y por qué ahora es tan… por qué ahora parece tan abierto a examinar su relación cuando antes era tan negado a todo lo referente a las emociones y a las interacciones y a todo lo que Danny suele decirle que evita. Pero, en el fondo, cree que entiende lo que cambió.

La conversación entre ellos todavía pesa en sus oídos, en sus pensamientos. 

—De _verdad_ me extrañaste.

Steve sacude la cabeza, incrédulo y algo triste. Danny quiere borrar esa expresión de su cara.

—De verdad te extrañé, Danno —suspira. Es un ronroneo de palabras contra su mejilla—. Creí que si te daba algo de espacio ibas a volver, pero el tiempo siguió pasando. No sabía qué hacer hasta que ayer- Ayer cuando fuiste a buscarme a la oficina te veías tan preocupado y cansado y no pude… No podía dejar que esto siga creciendo más.

—Lo de los estudios sobre el sueño fue innecesario.

Steve rueda los ojos, pero otra sonrisa sincera se asienta en su rostro. —Lo vi en tu cara. Pensé que te ayudaría a no verlo como algo para enloquecer, que querrías hablarlo conmigo si veías que no me molestaba. No fue la mejor de mis ideas.

—No bromeas —responde.  
  
Suspira, sintiéndose agotado por toda la exploración emocional a la que acaba de someterse. No habría creído que Steve fuese de esa clase de personas pero, a la vez, tiene sentido. Si sintió que Danny lo necesitaba, él no habría parado a encontrar la respuesta. Por más que sea dolorosa para él mismo. Es un necio que se preocupa más por los otros que por su bienestar.

Y Danny no sabe por qué ese pensamiento es tan dolorosamente dulce y cálido y lo único que quiere es quedarse allí, abrazando a Steve.

—¿Danno?

Deja escapar un suspiro agónico. No puede disfrutar una ensoñación en paz con McGarrett a su lado.

—¿Sí, Steven?

—¿Puedo besarte ahora o tenemos algo más que discutir sobre nuestra relación en este momento?


	7. Y para terminar con un mañana

Y dice así:

Mary llama a Steve mientras están todavía en la cama, casi como si hubiese sido una interrupción coreografiada —no está seguro si debe alegrarse de que al menos no los interrumpió una llamada debido a un crimen _feroz_ — y Danny no puede molestarse, no _realmente_ , por el mal tiempo debido a que Mary es una de las razones que habían mantenido inquieto a Steven en las últimas horas y su secuestro todavía se siente muy cercano, muy inquietante y quiere saber que llegó bien al continente. Steve mira el teléfono con un tenue rastro de frustración, algo que no se ve muy seguido, pero también se tiñe con el alivio que encierra la llamada y algo mucho más nuevo que se traduce en una sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo que puede volver a dormir mientras escucha  a Steve hablar con su hermana.

Las cosas están mejorando.

—Todavía es madrugada aquí, Mare —lo escucha decir, a lo lejos—. Bueno, no estoy levantado pero no estaba durmiendo tampoco, eh, no- ¿Qué? No, ella no está aquí. ¿Por qué habría alguien conmigo-?

Danny se guarda una mueca porque imagina a quién se refiere con  « _ella_ » y levanta la mano para que le dé el teléfono, para sorpresa de Steve, que se está quedando sin palabras. Su hermana es una de las pocas personas que puede hacer eso con él.

—Hola, Mary —la saluda, casual—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

— _Al fin_ —dice Mary Ann, al otro lado de la línea, con un deje de exasperación que la hace sonar muy parecida a su hermano. También suena insufriblemente despierta para el gusto de Danny, pero eso es culpa de la diferencia de horarios entre la isla y el continente—. Estaba esperando que alguno de ustedes _actuara_ desde que llegué a _Hawai’i_.

Danny recapitula. —¿Desde qué _llegaste_?

—Bueno, no exactamente desde que llegué. Tampoco es que me haya tragado la excusa que solo estaban durmiendo juntos... Fue-  ¿Te contó alguna vez como conocí a Catherine? —pregunta Mary, impávida. Puede ver su sonrisa en el ojo de su mente mientras hablan, aún así y Danny siente una ráfaga de afecto hacia ella otra vez. Parece bastante satisfecha con la idea de Steve y él juntos, por lo menos. Se pregunta cómo lo tomarán sus hermanas, si es que llega a _ese_ punto—. Los escuché teniendo relaciones sexuales en la casa donde _viví cuando era niña_ y cuando me desperté ella estaba allí y Steve se había ido así que tuvimos que presentarnos la una a la otra. Estoy segura que él quería seguir agregándome traumas, como si no tuviese suficientes con lo que es mi familia.

Danny siente los brazos de Steve tensarse a su alrededor, como si estuviese escuchando cada palabra —y quizá sí lo está haciendo, considerando lo cerca que están uno del otro— y aunque tiene la _tentación_ de ver su cara, a la vez no está seguro qué esperar. Ni cuál es la parte que más le molesta a Steve de todas las que Mary acaba de lanzar contra él.  
  
Está seguro, como en un ochenta por ciento, que Mary no está hablando en serio. Pero bueno, es difícil saberlo con la menor de los McGarrett.

—¿Y cómo _eso_ te hizo pensar en mí? —porque, _¿en serio?_

Mary se ríe.  
  
—No fue eso. Fue en retrospectiva. ¿Sabes quién fue la _primera_ _persona_ a la que me presentó cuando llegué a Hawai’i? Borra eso, la primera persona a la que me presentó _en_ _años_. Puedo darte una pista: tenía una corbata —Hay una pausa que Danny no sabe interpretar—. Tampoco fue muy sutil que te haya presentado como _«mi Danno»._

Oh.

_Oh._

Steve le quita el teléfono después de eso, como si temiese que Mary dijese más cosas y los escucha intercambiar palabras de despedida y promesas de volverse a comunicar. Con el momento irremediablemente roto, Danny no puede evitar reírse, abierto y solazado, de la expresión que aparece en el rostro de Steve cuando deja el teléfono a un lado.

La risa flota en el aire hasta que Danny se enfoca en la cara de Steve. La sonrisa se asienta en una expresión suave y todo en él se ve relajado y tranquilo. Es una imagen que Danny reconoce, pese a que nunca antes había podido darle un _motivo_ , y que extiende una calidez inefable hasta los dedos de sus pies.

—Ven aquí, _babe_.

Steve lo mira con ojos nublados en la media luz, el velo del deseo comedido deshaciéndose bajo sus manos, con el toque de sus dedos enredándose en el pelo oscuro, mientras apoya su frente contra la de él. Es fácil, de una forma que Danny no acostumbra a que las cosas en su vida _sean_ , ceder a la familiaridad que tiene con Steve, pese a que es tan nueva como es el anhelo y el permiso y las posibilidades recién abiertas. Es apenas un roce de los labios, casto y lento, que hace eco de un sentimiento intenso que araña algo dentro de su pecho, pidiendo libertad. Es tan desgarradoramente dulce y suave, teñido con algo más agudo, vivo y poderoso.

Entonces, Steve cambia de ángulo y es _perfecto_.

Un suspiro que bien puede ser un jadeo rueda en su lengua mientras Steve se aleja un poco, mirándolo en una asombro silencioso y maravilla que no puede describir con palabras.

—Tenemos que llamar a Chin y a Kono —lo escucha decir—. Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo hoy.

Danny se ríe hasta que ya no puede soportarlo.

  

* * *

 

Cuando Danny le pregunta a Grace qué piensa de _Steve_ , su hija —que es una niña muy lista— le da una mirada interesada. Le recuerda a las miradas que solía darle Rachel cuando sospechaba que Danny estaba guardando información y estaba decidida a saber qué ocultaba.   
  
—Me gusta, Danno —dice, con cuidado. Su helado está derritiéndose con rapidez gracias al calor usual de Oahu pero ella no parece apurada para terminarlo—. ¿Vas a empezar a salir con él de verdad?  
  
Danny parpadea. Suena muy parecida a él de repente, su pequeño mono. Más que una evocación del recuerdo, tan valioso como nostálgico, el pensar que Grace tiene cosas de Rachel y de él mismo es un bálsamo para los dolores remanentes de una vida que ya no es. Ella es lo mejor de ambos y saca lo mejor de los dos, de todos a su alrededor, y está feliz y bien en esa isla.   
  
Danny no puede negar que esa idea es reconfortante en toda forma.  
  
—¿Salir con él de verdad? —pregunta, porque tiene _que_. No esperaba llegar tan pronto a esa parte en la conversación.  
  
Grace se muerde el labio y sus ojos van al suelo por un momento antes de cambiar de dirección. Danny espera porque sabe que está buscando las palabras. Es un gesto nervioso, típico Williams.  
  
—Me dijo que quería salir contigo como mamá salía con Stan antes de casarse —le dice, suavemente. Danny se pregunta por qué Steve no le dijo eso—... Y que te lo iba a pedir pronto así dejabas de estar triste. Quieres salir con el tío Steve también, ¿no?  
  
Puede sentir un bulto en su garganta que se parece mucho a su corazón y se da cuenta de lo mucho que le importa la aprobación de Grace, lo mucho que la _necesita_.  
  
—Me gustaría —responde y es fácil decirlo en voz alta, sorprendentemente. Quizá sería diferente si no fuese solamente su hija la que está escuchando—. Pero si eso no te molesta. Eres la persona más importante para mí, monito.   
  
La sonrisa que le da Grace es preciosa.  
  
—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Danno. Tío Steve te hace feliz —Hay una pequeña pausa—. Casi siempre.  
  
—Sí, bueno, tiene sus momentos. También me hace enojar mucho.  
  
Grace se ríe. —Es como mi amigo Tommy.  
  
—¿ _Quién_?

  
  
Más tarde, esa misma semana, Rachel lo llama. Su voz se escucha extraña, pero Danny no puede identificar la emoción escondida en las palabras y hace tiempo que ya se cansó de intentarlo. Hace años que no entiende a Rachel. Quizá los dos cambiaron demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

—Grace me dijo que estás saliendo con alguien pero no me dijo quién era —le dice ella, cuidadosa en toda la plática—. Sé que no es asunto mío, Daniel, pero- ¿estás seguro? Grace parecía muy ilusionada pero no me has hablado de esto antes y…  
  
Danny siente la tensión trepar por su columna y encadenarse a su garganta, brotando en palabras que no quiere decir. Presiona el puente de su nariz mientras se recuerda que las explicaciones importan. Importan porque esto es sobre Grace, sobre el bienestar de su niña a la que ya sometieron a tantos cambios. Es fácil llevarse bien con Rachel cuando los dos ponen a su hija en el mismo lugar y olvida todo el dolor con el que se marcaron el uno al otro.

—No es... No es exactamente _nuevo_ —confiesa en voz baja. Puede imaginar la cara de Rachel, el gesto de confusión que confirma su silencio persistente—. No es nuevo. Es… Es complicado.  
  
—Contigo siempre es _complicado_ —le dice ella, a través del teléfono. Hay más amargura que calidez pero las capas se superponen una a la otra. Diez años significan algo—. Pero es serio también si ya sé lo estás contando a Grace.

Danny mira hacia adelante y puede ver a Steve a través de los vidrios que separan sus oficinas. Es una sorpresa —y a la vez no— encontrarse con sus ojos y una sonrisa que está pronto a ser su favorita. Es genuina de una forma que Danny no puede definir del todo y es un alivio saber que él no es el único que no puede dejar de _buscar_.

Es una sorpresa lo poco que las cosas cambiaron en las últimas semanas. Y lo diferente que lo es todo, al mismo tiempo.     

—Sí, creo que lo es —responde.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Rachel hace silencio—. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo pero me gustaría que no sea por teléfono. ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

Se pasa una mano por el rostro mientras gira su silla, para no concentrarse en Steve.

—Estoy en medio de un caso —murmura, pero siente la sangre enfriarse ante las posibilidades. Él no lo puede evitar, su cerebro corre en círculos—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Es sobre la custodia? ¿Necesitas que vaya?

—No es sobre Grace —responde, inusualmente tranquilizadora—. Es sobre algo que Stan y yo queremos desde hace tiempo y creo, nos gustaría que fueras tú quien nos ayudase. ¿Me vas a hacer decírtelo por teléfono, Danny?

—No, no. Lo siento.

La pausa es más prolongada esta vez.

_—¿Rachel?_

—Me gustaría volver a tomar té con el Comandante McGarrett. Asegúrate de que venga contigo cuando estés libre.

Y cuelga. « _Qué. Demonios_ »

—¿Danny? —En algún momento entre que dejó de mirar y termina la llamada con su ex esposa, Steve se escabulló hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina—. ¿Todo está bien?

Están en medio de una investigación de secuestro. Chin y Kono fueron a un club llamado STORM para ver si podían encontrar más pistas y en general todo sigue su curso en esa isla abandonada de Dios. Pero Steve lo mira con curiosidad y preocupación genuina, casi como si estuviera preparándose para salir corriendo si Danny le dice que lo haga. Había hecho algo igual la semana pasada, cuando se enteró que Rachel y Grace habían tenido un altercado pese a que estaba en medio de una misión. De hecho, había estado en su modo SEAL durante la misión e igualmente listo para ayudarlo si lo necesitaba.

Danny piensa, no por primera vez, que podría estar muy perdido.

—Todo está bien —le dice. Es un alivio ver a Steve relajarse—. Rachel nos invita a tomar el té cuando este caso esté terminado.

En eso, Steve levanta una ceja. Danny se encoge de hombros, porque no tienen tiempo suficiente para entrar en detalles en medio de un caso activo.

—¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Chin y Kono están en camino de regreso —le dice Steve—. Dicen que tienen algo. Con suerte podremos acabar esto pronto.

Danny asiente y se pone en marcha, solo para ser detenido en la puerta.  
  
Steve tiene esa mirada que le da a veces, especialmente cuando están solos y muy especialmente cuando tienen tiempo disponible y Danny siente que está _ardiendo_. Que no debería, porque él es un hombre adulto y tiene una hija y no es _virginal_ en ningún tipo de sentido, _maldición_. Un recuerdo fugaz se le aparece y le eriza la piel, porque puede sentir el tacto áspero y gentil en su memoria. Puede sentir el toque fantasma de las manos de Steven, imaginar cómo se mueven sobre él, lentamente, a fondo, exploración despiadada, trazando líneas invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos.  
  
Y Steve le sonríe, a sabiendas. No lo alcanza ni lo besa, incluso cruza los brazos para evitar tocarlo. Danny está aliviado porque estando en un caso activo, tienen que mantener la mente en el trabajo.

Sinceramente, es en momentos así que Danny se pregunta en _qué_ se han metido.

—Steve, Danny —los llama Chin, su expresión imperturbable mientras ese instante se rompe—. Deben ver esto.

Tienen que encontrar a los chicos, todavía y la presión está pulsando en el fondo de su mente, como un reloj. Aún tiene que averiguar qué es lo que quiere pedirle Rachel y si eso va a afectar a Grace. Sin contar el misterio de la caja de herramientas que John McGarrett le dejó a su hijo, misterios dentro de enigmas que todavía están a la espera de ser develados y en general toda la locura usual que trae Steven McGarrett a las islas —Danny puede jurar que era relativamente tranquilo antes de que ese maniático llegase—, pero está… bien. Más que eso, mucho más que eso...

Tiene esperanzas. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia apareció en mi cabeza hace unos días y no iba a dejarme en _paz_ hasta no estar terminada. Ver la primera temporada me hace esto. 
> 
> El título viene de la canción [It goes like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP7eUlPo_d4) de **Thomas Rhett.**
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
